


Strawberry Champagne

by haywardsgem



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Cake, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Pudding, Romance, Strawberry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywardsgem/pseuds/haywardsgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rambut merah jambu, cake strawberry, iris pink berry-rose, puding strawberry, dan champagne. Jika digabungkan akan menghasilkan cinta. Cinta mereka yang sangat manis layaknya strawberry dan memabukkan seperti champagne.../ONESHOT! From my ff on FFn again! DLDR! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Champagne

Sosok mungil berambut merah jambu tengah berlari kecil di lorong Barsburg Empire. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Rambut merah jambunya yang dikepang satu itu bergoyang ketika kedua kaki mungilnya mengambil langkah larinya di lantai  _granite_ lorong tersebut. Para prajurit Barsburg Empire yang melewati lorong tersebut hanya dapat menatap heran ulah sang Letnan Kolonel cilik itu. Sesekali, Letnan Kolonel kecil itu tak sengaja menubruk prajurit lain yang sedang berjalan di lorong tersebut.

_Braak!_

Pintu dapur Barsburg Empire terbuka dengan kerasnya. Nampaknya, pintu besar itu dibuka dengan cara dibanting oleh seseorang dari luar.

Sontak, sosok yang tengah beraktivitas di dalam dapur itu pun membelalakkan matanya–terkejut mendengar bantingan pintu yang keras itu. Ia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berniat melihat siapa pelaku perbuatan tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebelum sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya, ia merasakan sesuatu–yang halus dan membuatnya geli–menggeliat di punggungnya dan kedua tangan mungil menggenggam erat seragam hitam Barsburg yang dikenakannya. Dengan kedua poin tersebut, sosok itu pun langsung mengenali siapa yang tengah melakukan itu padanya. Dan orang itu adalah…

"Ah, Kuroyuri-sama," ujarnya. "Ada apa Anda kemari, Kuroyuri-sama?" lanjutnya kemudian. Ia membalikkan badannya. Iris  _pale blue_ -nya itu menangkap sosok mungil yang lebih pendek darinya–yang telah berhenti menggeliatkan kepalanya di punggung sosok beriris  _pale blue_ dan melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada seragam Barsburg-nya–tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau sedang apa, Haruse?" sosok bernama Kuroyuri itu balik bertanya. Senyum manis masih menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Kuroyuri-sama," jawab sosok beriris  _pale blue_ itu. "Saya sedang membuat kue," lanjut pria bernama Haruse itu.

"Kue? Wah… benarkah? Kue apa yang kau buat, Haruse?" tanya Letnan Kolonel kecil itu tak sabaran. Iris  _pink berry-rose_ -nya berbinar-binar ketika mendengar jawaban dari sang Begleiter tersayangnya. Jemari kedua tangannya ditautkannya satu sama lain.

"Saya membuat kue tart coklat, Kuroyuri-sama," jawab pria itu lagi dengan nada datar sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membuat kue tart–yang entah untuk siapa ia membuat kue itu.

"Untuk siapa?" lagi-lagi Kuroyuri bertanya. Dari pertanyaan dan nada suaranya tersirat rasa penuh penasaran.

"Untuk Ayanami-sama," jawab Haruse singkat. Tangannya sibuk mengocok adonan kue tart yang hampir selesai itu.

"Lho? Tumben sekali Ayanami-sama ingin memakan yang manis-manis. Bukannya Ayanami-sama tidak menyukai makanan manis?"

"Entahlah, Kuroyuri-sama. Tiba-tiba saja Ayanami-sama meminta saya untuk membuatkannya kue tart."

Kuroyuri hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari begleiter-nya. Lalu, ia pun mendekat ke arah pria berambut biru itu. Ia berdiri tepat di sisi kiri Haruse. Kaki mungilnya sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat adonan kue yang sedang dikocok Haruse di atas meja dapur yang agak tinggi. Kedua matanya berbinar melihat adonan kue yang membuatnya ingin mencicipi rasa adonan tersebut.

"Boleh aku memakan adonan kue itu, Haruse?" pinta Kuroyuri sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Maaf, Kuroyuri-sama. Anda tidak dapat memakan adonan ini. Ini belum jadi," balas Haruse sambil menuangkan perlahan adonan kue tersebut ke loyang kue.

"Aaahh…," desah Kuroyuri kecewa. "Ayolah, Haruse… Aku hanya mencicipinya sedikit, kok… Kumohon…," pintanya sekali lagi dengan  _puppy eyes_ -nya.

Iris Haruse yang melihat  _puppy eyes_  dari atasannya tersebut, langsung luluh dan tidak tega jika menolak permintaan Kuroyuri. Apa boleh buat. Ia pun mengizinkan atasan kecilnya untuk mencicipi sedikit adonan kue tersebut yang belum menjadi kue.

Kuroyuri memasukkan telunjuknya yang berlumur sedikit adonan kue tart tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Iris  _pink berry-rose_ -nya membulat sempurna ketika adonan itu meresap di lidahnya. "Ra-rasanya sungguh manis… Seperti biasanya, Haruse…," ujarnya kagum. "Aku jadi ingin 'mencicipi'nya lagi…"

Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Haruse ketika melihat ekspresi kagum atasannya. "J-jika Kuroyuri-sama menginginkannya lagi, setelah tart ini selesai, saya akan membuatkannya lagi untuk Kuroyuri-sama," tukas Haruse. Iris  _pale blue_ -nya menatap lembut atasannya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Kuroyuri. Ia setuju dengan begleiter-nya. "Baiklah! Setelah kau selesai membuat kue untuk Ayanami-sama, buatkan aku kue, ya! Tapi… buatkan aku kue tart _strawberry_  yang manis!" pintanya dengan wajah yang begitu riang. "Aku tunggu!"

"Baik, Kuroyuri-sama," ujar Haruse mengerti. "Akan saya buatkan secepat mungkin."

Kuroyuri hanya mengangguk senang. Ia pun berjalan mendekati pintu dapur dan membukanya. Sosok mungilnya pun menghilang ketika pintu dapur itu kembali tertutup akibat hempasan angin yang menerpa pintu itu.

Dan senyuman tipis terulas di wajah pria beriris  _pale blue_  tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Apakah Anda menyukai kuenya, Kuroyuri-sama?" tanya Haruse pada Kuroyuri yang asyik memakan kue yang dihidangkan olehnya.

"Mmph… Y-yha… Akhu zsuka mkuehmnya… Inhi enhag zsekhali…," jawab Kuroyuri kurang jelas akibat kue yang dimakannya itu belum habis dikunyahnya.

"Habiskan dulu kue yang masih ada di mulut Anda, Kuroyuri-sama," ujar Haruse sedikit khawatir jika nanti Kuroyuri tersedak.

Pemilik rambut merah jambu itu pun menuruti perkataan begleiter-nya. Ia mengunyah baik-baik kue yang dimakannya dan menelannya sampai habis. "Ehm. Kue ini enak sekali, Haruse! Kupikir, ini kue kedua yang paling aku sukai setelah  _strawberry cream cake_ -mu," ucap Kuroyuri sambil tersenyum senang. "Oh ya. Apa nama kue ini, Haruse?"

" _Strawberry cheese cake_. Rasanya tidak jauh beda dari  _strawberry cream_. Tapi, yang satu ini dicampur dengan keju dan tidak dicampur krim susu," jelas Haruse.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba terpikir membuat kue ini?" tanya Kuroyuri penasaran. Ia meletakkan kembali garpu kuenya ketika menghabiskan suapan terakhir kuenya.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja saya ingin membuatkan kue dengan rasa baru untuk Anda. Lalu, saya pun terpikir untuk membuat kue ini," jawab pemilik rambut biru itu.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu terpikir untuk membuat kue ini dengan rasa  _strawberry_?" Entah sampai kapan Letnan Kolonel kecil itu akan terus memberikan begleiter-nya beribu pertanyaan. Dapatkah ia sekali saja membungkam mulutnya untuk berhenti memberikan pertanyaan pada begleiter-nya?

"Karena saya teringat oleh warna mata Anda.  _Pink berry-rose_ yang manis seperti manisnya  _strawberry_  dan warnanya yang sejenis dengan mata Anda," jawab Haruse sambil menatap lembut iris  _pink berry-rose_ Kuroyuri.

Mendengar pernyataan itu dari Haruse, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kuroyuri. Ada perasaan terkejut dan senang muncul di hatinya. Kini ia tak dapat mengontrol kerasnya dentuman degup jantungnya ketika begleiter-nya menatap lembut irisnya. "Ah, ehm. B-begitu, ya?" ujarnya salah tingkah.

Haruse hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat atasannya salah tingkah. Ia jadi gemas melihat Kuroyuri yang salah tingkah itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pastinya seorang perempuan yang mendapat pernyataan manis seperti yang Haruse katakan, ia akan salah tingkah duluan.

"Baiklah, Kuroyuri-sama. Saya permisi dulu…," ucap Haruse yang hendak meninggalkan Kuroyuri. Ketika mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari atasannya, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja anggota Black Hawks sambil membawa nampan bekas piring kue dan cangkir teh Kuroyuri.

Sementara sang Begleiter keluar membawa nampan bekas kue dan teh-nya, Kuroyuri tengah tenggelam di pikirannya sendiri. Ia masih sedikit 'mencerna' apa yang dikatakan begleiter-nya itu dan sibuk mencubit pipinya.  _Tadi aku pasti bermimpi, kan? Pasti mimpi! Pasti mimpi!_ anggota termuda Black Hawks itu terus-terusan meyakini dirinya bahwa apa yang tadi didengarnya itu hanyalah mimpi.  _Tadi pasti aku tertidur!_

**.**

**.**

Haruse tengah sibuk mencari-cari atasannya, Kuroyuri. Sejak rapat pagi tadi, pria berambut biru tersebut tidak melihat lagi sosok mungil berambut merah jambu itu. Ia heran ke mana hilangnya sang Letnan Kolonel. Tak biasanya sosok itu hilang tiba-tiba. Haruse sudah mengitari seluruh bagian Barsburg Empire. Namun, apa yang dicarinya tak dapat ditemukannya. Ia pun semakin heran dan cemas ke mana sang Letnan Kolonel berada. Padahal, lima belas menit lagi rapat anggota Black Hawks dengan Ayanami akan dimulai.

"Kuroyuri-sama… Di mana ia berada? Tak biasanya ia menghilang begitu saja…," gumam Haruse sambil berlari menyusuri lorong Barsburg Empire. Ia tidak tahu lagi ke mana ia harus mencari atasannya. Dari ruang kerja Black Hawks, kamar Kuroyuri, perpustakaan, taman, dan seluruh bagian Barsburg Empire sudah ia cek. Namun, hasilnya pun sama saja–tak dapat ditemukannya Kuroyuri.

Tiba-tiba, Haruse baru ingat bahwa ia belum mengecek satu ruangan lagi. Dapur Barsburg Empire–tempat biasanya di mana pria itu membuatkan kue untuk Kuroyuri. Dengan cepat, ia pun langsung berlari menuju dapur Barsburg Empire.

_Braak!_

Pintu dapur Barsburg Empire terbuka keras. Haruse tak sengaja membuka pintu itu dengan membantingnya. Ia pun terkejut ketika ia menangkap sosok mungil nan imut–yang ia kenal sebagai atasannya–sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur dengan wajah, tangan, serta celemek yang belepotan… adonan kue…?

"Ah, Haruse!" seru Kuroyuri terkejut. Irisnya membesar mendapati begleiter-nya yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu dapur.

"Kuroyuri-sama! Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Haruse. Ia lega atasannya itu kini telah ditemukan olehnya. Perlahan, ia pun mendekat ke arah Kuroyuri.

"A-aku…," Kuroyuri tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Haruse sudah berdiri tepat di meja dapur. Di atas meja dapur itu terdapat puding  _strawberry_ –sepertinya–yang diletakkan di  _champagne glass_ –dengan cekungan gelas yang dalam dan cukup lebar.

"Kuroyuri-sama… Anda yang membuat ini?" tanya Haruse lagi. Irisnya membulat ketika melihat puding  _strawberry_  yang berwarna sama dengan iris atasannya– _pink berry-rose_. Warnanya indah dan sangat manis. "Untuk apa Anda membuat ini?"

"Y-yah. B-begini… Mmm…  _S_ - _su-surprise!_ " seru Kuroyuri agak tergagap. "A-aku sengaja membuat puding ini untukmu, Haruse! Aku ingin sekali-kali membuat makanan manis untukmu. Tadinya sih, aku berniat membuat kue, tapi… sudah berulang kali kucoba, tetap saja gagal. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membuat puding saja. Lihat, wajahku jadi cemong seperti ini kan, Haruse? Tadi aku sempat jatuh dan adonan kue yang kubuat itu tumpah mengenai wajah dan celemekku, hehe," jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

Haruse tak percaya akan apa yang tadi didengarnya. Ia terhenyak sekaligus senang mendengar pernyataan Kuroyuri. Senyuman hangat terulas di wajah tampannya. "Anda tidak perlu repot-repot dan heboh seperti ini membuat kue untuk saya, Kuroyuri-sama. Kenapa Anda tidak meminta bantuan saya saja?"

Kuroyuri menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Humph. Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin membuat ini khusus untukmu! Dan aku ingin makanan yang kubuat ini asli buatan tanganku!"ujarnya sedikit emosi. Sosok manis itu berkacak pinggang.

Rona merah tipis muncul di wajah Haruse. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan atasannya. Ia gemas dan suka sekali melihat ekspresi imut sang Letnan Kolonel muda itu. "Begitukah, Kuroyuri-sama?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang… bagaimana jika kau mencoba puding  _strawberry_  ini? Kuharap kau suka dengan puding ini." Kuroyuri memberikan sendok kecil pada Haruse. Haruse pun menerima sendok itu.

Haruse pun mulai memotong puding tersebut. Jujur, ia penasaran dengan rasa puding ini. Warna  _pink_ -nya yang menggoda semua orang itu membuat siapa saja ingin memakan puding itu. Sendok yang dipegangnya itu mulai menghancurkan lapisan luar puding itu. Dan…

"Kuroyuri-sama…"

"Ya?"

"Berapa lama Anda menyimpan puding ini di kulkas?"

"Mmm… mungkin setengah jam? Aku tidak menyimpannya selama satu jam. Karena tadi aku tergesa-gesa, aku pun langsung mengeluarkan puding itu ketika lapisan luarnya sudah padat. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Haruse?"

"Lapisan dalamnya masih cair, Kuroyuri-sama. Belum padat."

"Hoaah?! B-begitu, ya? Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa, Kuroyuri-sama. Saya akan mencoba puding ini."

Haruse pun memasukkan sendok yang sudah terdapat potongan puding ke dalam mulutnya. Saat puding itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, rasa manis puding itu menyeruak dalam rongga mulutnya. Rasa manisnya begitu meresap. Begitu lembut. Rasanya… sungguh manis dan enak, serta… memabukkan…

"Bagaimana rasa pudingnya, Haruse?" tanya Kuroyuri tak sabaran saat melihat ekspresi terkejut begleiter-nya. Ia berharap begleiter-nya menyukai puding buatannya.

"Rasanya… sangat manis dan enak, Kuroyuri-sama…," jawab Haruse. Ia sangat tertegun puding buatan atasannya bisa seenak dan semanis ini. "Tapi… sepertinya lebih enak jika dinikmati seperti ini."

"Eh?" Kuroyuri terkejut ketika Haruse memegang tangkai  _champagne glass_ –yang berisi pudingnya–dan memakan puding buatannya itu dengan cara meminumnya. Tentu saja Haruse dapat meminum puding itu. Ingat, lapisan dalam puding tersebut masih cair dan belum padat–meski rasanya tetap dingin karena dimasukkan dalam kulkas.

"Nah, cara seperti ini lebih cocok untuk menikmati puding Kuroyuri-sama," hardik Haruse dengan senyum terulas di wajahnya. Ia meletakkan kembali  _champagne glass_  itu ke atas meja. Puding itu belum habis, masih tersisa setengah.

"Waw. Seperti meminum  _champagne_ , ya? Haha," balas Kuroyuri sambil tertawa garing. "Keren juga. Jarang-jarang ada puding yang dimakan seperti itu."

"Oh iya. Apa Anda sudah mencoba puding Anda sendiri, Kuroyuri-sama?" tanya pria tegap beriris  _pale blue_ itu.

"Sebenarnya sih, belum. Hehe…," jawab Kuroyuri seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana kalau anda mencoba puding ini sekarang? Rasanya tidak kalah enak dari kue yang biasa saya buat untuk anda," tawar Haruse.

"Eehh… Tidak usah! Itu kan untukmu! Jadi, habiskan saja pudingnya!" sergah Kuroyuri. Ia menggerakkan sepasang tangannya ke kanan-kiri.

"Apa perlu saya suapi, Kuroyuri-sama?" lagi-lagi Haruse menawar pada atasan imutnya.

"Eh…?" Kuroyuri jadi terkejut atas tawaran yang diberikan oleh begleiter-nya. Entah dari mana, ia tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah firasat aneh bahwa begleiter-nya itu akan melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya. Lantas, wajahnya pun memerah.

Haruse menyambar puding  _strawberry_ itu yang berada di atas meja. Dengan tangan yang memegang tangkai  _champagne glass_ , ia perlahan mendekati Kuroyuri–yang kini tersudut di dinding dapur.

Kuroyuri jadi menegang. Ada firasat tidak enak di hatinya ketika melihat sang Begleiter yang mendekat ke arah dirinya. Kuroyuri merasa di balik tampang datar sang Begleiter, tersirat maksud yang langka ia lakukan pada pemilik iris  _pink berry-rose_ itu. Kini tubuhnya tak mampu ia gerakkan karena sudah membeku di tempat. Ia pasrah apa yang akan sang Begleiter lakukan pada dirinya.

"Ha-Haruse… A-apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Kuroyuri tergagap saat menangkap sosok beriris  _pale blue_ itu 'meminum' lagi pudingnya tepat di depan dirinya. Namun, kali ini Haruse tidak menelannya. Melainkan…

"Ha-Haruse… A-apa yang ka– hmph!"

Mulut Kuroyuri kini telah dibungkam oleh Haruse. Iris  _pink berry-rose_ -nya terbelalak ketika mulutnya yang terbuka itu langsung disambar oleh mulut sang Begleiter. Dalam mulutnya ia dapat merasakan lidah sang Begleiter bermain di dalamnya. Ia pun merasakan rongga mulutnya mengalir cairan manis–puding  _strawberry-_ nya tentunya–dan ditelan habis olehnya.

Meski cairan manis itu sudah habis ditelannya, lidah sang Begleiter masih bermain di dalam mulut sosok berambut  _pink_  itu–yang membuatnya mengerang ketika lidah sang Begleiter membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Ia pun membalas belaian lidah begleiter-nya itu. Tangan mungilnya itu meremas bagian pundak seragam begleiter-nya. Setelah cukup lama lidah begleiter-nya itu bermain di dalam mulutnya, pasokan udara mereka mulai menipis–apalagi Kuroyuri. Karena benar-benar sudah kekurangan oksigen, sosok mungil nan manis itu menggigit lidah Haruse–menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah kekurangan oksigen. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kuroyuri, Haruse pun melepaskan 'suapan'nya itu–tepatnya lagi mungkin ciuman. Dengan wajah yang saling memerah, nafas mereka memburu. Memenuhi kembali pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkan.

"Rasanya manis bukan, Kuroyuri-sama?" tanya Haruse setelah menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Y-ya… R-rasanya manis dan… dan…" Wajah Kuroyuri masih memerah– _shock_  karena kejadian tadi. Ia masih menstabilkan deru nafasnya. "…me-memabukkan… m-membuatku ingin 'meminum'nya lagi…," lanjutnya malu-malu.  _Sungguh! Aku benar-benar tak percaya hal tadi itu nyata! Aku tidak bermimpi kan?_

Haruse tersenyum. Ia senang melihat wajah Kuroyuri yang memerah malu seperti itu. Ia pun menyambar tubuh atasannya dan langsung membawa Kuroyuri dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Kuroyuri yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun terkejut. Wajahnya makin memerah ketika begleiter-nya itu memeluknya erat. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan begleiter-nya, namun, pelukannya itu terlalu hangat dan erat untuk sosok manis itu. Malah sekarang ini ia balik memeluk begleiter-nya.

"Kuroyuri-sama," panggil Haruse setengah berbisik. Ia masih memeluk erat atasannya.

"Y-ya?" sahut Kuroyuri pelan. Rona merah masih menghiasi wajah imutnya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

"Apakah cinta kita sama memabukkannya dengan puding buatan Anda?" tanya Haruse tepat di telinga Kuroyuri–membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Tangannya mengelus helaian rambut Kuroyuri.

"Mm… K-kupikir lebih memabukkan dari p-puding itu," jawab Kuroyuri malu-malu. Rasanya jantungnya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Apakah lebih memabukkan dari  _champagne_?" tanya Haruse lagi.

"E-entahlah. Tapi, yang aku rasakan saat i-ini jauh lebih me-memabukkan dari  _champagne_  dan– oh, manis seperti  _stra_ –"

Deru nafas halus dan tenang tertangkap oleh telinga Haruse. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Ia tahu atasannya tertidur tiba-tiba dalam pelukannya. Pemilik iris  _pale blue_ itu pun memutuskan mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di dinding dapur–masih dengan Kuroyuri dalam pelukannya yang tertidur pulas. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroyuri.

Iris  _pale blue_ itu menatap lembut wajah pemilik iris  _pink berry-rose_  itu. Mengagumi setiap lekuk dan bagian wajahnya. Mengelus pelan wajah imut itu dengan tangannya. Setelahnya, tangannya pun menyibak helai rambut yang menutupi telinga sang Letnan Kolonel. Mendekatkan wajahnya–tepatnya bibirnya, hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

"Saya mencintai anda, Kuroyuri-sama…"

**.**

**.**

Dan itulah rasa cinta mereka. Sangat manis seperti  _strawberry_ dan memabukkan seperti  _champagne_. Cinta yang membuat mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

**-Omake-**

"Tumben sekali ya, Kuroyuri-sama dan Haruse tidak datang saat rapat tadi. Kira-kira ke mana mereka pergi, ya?"

"Hm… yah. Mungkin saja mereka mempunyai urusan tersendiri. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Konatsu. Nyem… mm…"

"Berhentilah memakan  _apple candy_ -mu, Mayor Hyuuga!"

"Eh? Lho? Kenapa pintu dapur sedikit terbuka? Apakah mungkin ada orang di dalam sana?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Ayo, kita periksa."

_Krieett…_

"!"

"!"

"…"

"Ternyata ini toh, penyebab mereka tidak datang rapat tadi? Astaga… Pemandangan yang begitu langka… Ini harus diabadikan, Konatsu…"

"Sshtt…! M-Mayor Hyuuga! Jangan ngawur! Nanti anda membangunkan tidur mereka!"

"Ayolah, Konatsu! Ini kan jarang terjadi. Lihat posisi mereka. Begitu manis dan menawan, bukan?"

"MAYOR HYUUGA!"

_BLETAK!_

"Ukh… Sakit, K-Konatsu… Apa-apaan sih, kau ini?"

"Anda yang apa-apaan, Mayor Hyuuga! Nanti kita membangunkan mereka! Lebih baik, kita keluar dari sini!"

"Hihihi… Kau ingin kuperlakukan sama seperti Kuroyuri-sama, ya, Konachii?"

"Sembarangan! Siapa juga yang mau tidur seperti itu bersama anda, hah?"

"Hahaha… Mukamu merah! Kau mau juga? Kalau begitu, lain kali kita coba, ya."

"MAYOR HYUUGA!"

_Plak!_

"S-sakit, Konatsu…"

"Itu balasannya karena anda berani-beraninya menggodaku seperti itu."


End file.
